


Present

by awkward_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Naruto Rarepair, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/pseuds/awkward_devil
Summary: “So pretty.” Anko sneers, “tied up for me like this.”
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Tayuya, Mitarashi Anko/Tayuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Trick 'r Treat: A N@ruto Kink Meme hosted by the Naruto Femslash Server





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsBats/gifts).



> This is shorter than I wanted it to be but in my defense, this was written over the span of a few hours. Hope I did this rare pair justice.
> 
> As usual, all typos you might see are mine.

“So pretty.” Anko sneers, “tied up for me like this.”   
  
Under the shade of a leafy green tree at the back of the training grounds, Tayuya kneels on dirt. Her hands bound right behind her back with the convenient chakra wires, bare chest arching forward, and a glare on her face.

Not that Tayuya didn't want this to happen, she merely wished the roles to be reversed because there's no way she had just lost to Anko. No way that Anko had managed to catch her off-guard and tie her up like a present. 

“Cut me loose right the fuck now or I-” Tayuya’s starts but her tirade is cut short when two pale fingers push against her tongue, Anko’s thumb against her chin, and her eyes hungry.   
  
“Or what? What can you do?”

Anko traces her bottom lip, her nails raking softly across the pink skin.

"You can't escape." She says, "best to just submit, maybe even lie back and enjoy." 

Tayuya laughs, it's quick and high-pitched, "Make me." she meets Anko's pale brown eyes, her expression challenging.

Suddenly a hand is on her throat and it's squeezing the sides of her neck roughly, making her choke.

"Oh, I will." Anko's breath is warm against her skin and she nuzzles Tayuya's cheek, her grip still tight. 

Arousal pools down Tayuya’s cunt, eyes watering up, 

"You like this, don't you sweetheart?" Anko grip lightens but she isn't done yet. "I knew you would" Her eyes are closed and breathing shallow as she rubs against Tayuya's cheek, it's needy and deceptively sweet.

The kiss comes suddenly, Anko's facade falls for just a second, her tongue hot in Tayuya's mouth as she pants and her eyelids flutter shut, she needs this, they both do.

Anko ends the kiss with a pop, licks her lips, and pulls away. 

"Be a good girl and maybe I'll let you come." 

  


\---

  


Years ago, when Tayuya had been rehabilitated in Konoha, she used to find excuses to be with Anko, albeit unknowingly, not realizing why at first, then deliberately did so even after she figured it out. Used to find reasons to be at Anko’s place late into the night and for some reason Anko had never objected. They seemed to get it, some unspoken rule that shared trauma brought.

Eventually, weekend overnight stays had turned into regularity, and before either of them knew it they were fighting over blankets and debating about which bed to buy.

Now, Tayuya wakes up in the bed they bought all those months ago, but in an unfamiliar position.

She’s tied up, she notices. Facedown, ass-up, pillows placed under her stomach and thighs, her ankles and wrists nicely secured to the bed with silky scarfs, she’s fully naked and spread open and maybe slightly turned on already.

“A present wrapped just for me.”    
  
“Are you kidding me?”

Anko slaps her ass on her left cheek and it’s quick and harsh, the kind that leaves a pink hue behind. 

“We agreed on this,” Anko says dryly but she is clearly fucking  _ giddy _ with excitement.   
  
“I fucking know that-” Tayuya says through gritted teeth but it sounds more like a growl. She knows what’s about to happen and she’s already getting wet with anticipation.   
  
Another smack, on the right cheek this time, just for good measure to match the other one, stops her mid-sentence as Tayuya bites back a moan, Anko fucking knows what she’s doing.   
  
“You were saying?” Anko is cupping her cheeks and digging those nails in but her tone is casual as if discussing the weather or their next mission.

Tayuya’s breath falters, she moans long and deep, buries her face further into the bedsheets.

“Remember what I said?” Anko questions, a grin on her face as she delivers another light swat.”Be good for me if you want to come at all.” She makes sure to get her message across by upping the intensity and delivers multiple strikes leaving Tayuya’s butt a nice crimson red, thoroughly enjoying all the moans she is drawing or the way Tayuya’s arches her back and twists under her palm.

When Anko presses her palm lightly against Tayuya’s cunt, it drives her crazy and she grinds right into her hand, as much as her position allows.

“Oh-oh god.. _ fuck _ ..Anko”

“So impatient, we’re just getting started,” Anko chides and swiftly, draws her palm back, lingering over the heated skin.

“You’re fucking teasing me!” 

“Why of course, that’s part of the fun,” 

“Yeah for you”

“Trust me.” Anko is cooing, as she kneads Tayuya’s cheeks with her fingers, leaving small white marks across the red skin. She draws her hand back and starts laying into her good. Using her hand to pinch and squeeze her thighs, while the other hand delivers sharp smacks to Tayuya’s butt. 

When she is done, she paces back to admire her handiwork, Tayuya’s butt covered in handprints and glowing red, her face buried into the mattress, as she pants and sobs and begs for more, begging for a release.

“Pl- please _.. _ ”

“Now you’re getting it.” Anko’s breath is warm between thighs and she wants nothing more than to just push back and grind the pretty face but she stays still. 

Anko kisses her thigh sweetly, draws her tongue all across the line leading to her cunt, brushes her lips against the sloppy wet mess, and presses  _ in _ . Tayuya’s breath hitches in her chest, her palms clutching the sheets tightly, scrambling for sanity, she just wants it so bad.

Anko proceeds to catch her clit between her lips and twirls her tongue all over the sensitive skin, drawing slow, drawn-out circles and Tayuya’s so fucking close, a mess of drool and tears, her pink hair sprawled and messy as she twists against her binds.

“A-Anko-  _ please.. _ ”

Anko only grabs the bruised cheeks and squeezes, making Tayuya moan once again from the pain. 

Before she is ready, Anko is sucking on her skin again, kissing the bruises she gave her just a few moments ago, while her thumb brushes against the sensitive clit.

“I- please Anko...I’m gonna come.”

“Come then,” Anko responds, pressing her lips around the sensitive skin once again and lazily drawing her tongue in slow strokes. 

It didn’t take long before she was rewarded with loud moans and shuddering orgasm.

  


\---

  


Anko’s body is heavy on her. Her hands and feet finally free, she is laying on her back on their bed with a soft silk scarf pressed neatly in her mouth. Tayuya’s too drunk with excitement and too exhausted from orgasms to care about resisting anymore.

But as Anko marks her skin, placing soft kisses all over her breasts and nibbling on her nipples as he flicks her tongue across the tip, her moans grow louder even through the gag, and her eyes roll back with each touch. 

“Mm-mph!” 

“Not yet,” Anko replies coolly, but she is panting, catching her breath, Tayuya’s taste lingering on her tongue and a grin evident on her lips.

Pale fingers curl mercilessly around dark pink hair as Anko bares her neck and sinks her teeth right in. She licks the broken skin with her tongue, delighted at how Tayuya’s barely herself together.

“Now, when I take this gag out I better hear what I want to.” Anko’s smile is devilish as she whispers in her ear, her grip tights on pink locks. 

Tayuya nods once and Anko beams.

“Being such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Wasn’t too hard now, was it?”

“Fu-ck just fuck me please-” Tayuya’s croaks, her voice rough and needy.

“If you say so,” Anko grins, satisfied, and promptly slides down, positioning her face between Tayuya’s thighs.

She grabs her thighs in a death grip, buries her face between them, a tongue pressing against the sensitive set of nerves, and Tayuya groans.

"Yes- yes fuck."

Tayuya's hardly ever so desperate to come, a rarity that makes Anko feral.

Anko slips a finger into the wet cunt and rubs her clit in deliberate slow strokes, “so fucking wet for me,” she murmurs, her breath tingling Tayuya’s thighs.

“M-more please..”

Anko complies, carefully slinging another finger in and sending waves of electricity down Tayuya’s spine, who moans deep in satisfaction.   
  
Anko nuzzles Tayuya’s cunt softly before fitting her mouth on the waiting clit and  _ sucks _ . Each time Anko draws back her mouth and sucks harder than the last time, along with well-timed thrusts gracing the insides of Tayuya’s cunt.

With one last urgent thrust, Tayuya moans loudly, coming all over Anko’s mouth and fingers, her body shaking rather violently.

Satisfied, Anko slides next to Tayuya on the bed, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“Wanna switch sometime?” She asks cheerily.   
  
“You fucking bet.”

\---


End file.
